The Final Avenger: Webclaws
by mikhail34
Summary: Five years after the first fight with Thanos, Peter is left all alone. How does Spiderman move on in a world that has left him behind? How does one put together the pieces that seem to just keep falling away.
1. Chapter 1: Five Years

The final Avenger: Webclaws. [MCU]

[This has heavy spoilers for Avengers Endgame.]

Chapter 1: Five years.

"Hey, kid. I know, if you're watching this. Then the worst has happened. I didn't see the end of the plan through. There is so much I wanted to tell you, before the Endgame. Before we try and bring you back. I wasn't the best mentor I know. But thank you for being there for me. Over the last five years, I built things for you, knowing you would never use them. But if you're watching this I guess you can. You're an Avenger now, so you get a room in the tower and one at the compound. You also get my labs there as well. Also, I leave you three spare iron spider suits that you can use as well as the schematics on how to build more. I also leave you the Parker Trust I set up for you, it includes five million dollars. If you ever need anything, ask Pepper or Happy. I know these things won't make up for being a terrible mentor. But I am so proud of you. So extremely proud. The hero you are, one day I hope you can lead the Avengers. One day I hope you meet my kid, Morgan. I want them to grow up to be like you. You're the kind of kid I always wanted. Even before I had Morgan I thought you were like my son. I'm sorry. I hope I got to hug you before the end. So here we are. Keep being Spiderman. Keep being the hero I know you can be. Be the Avenger the world needs. And please guide Morgan, in life. Peter Parker, I leave the rest up to you, find a nice girl. Settle down. Have a quiet life and be the hero the world needs. Make yourself happy. And please remember me with all my failings. See you around kid." The hologram of Tony stark my mentor says before it disappears once again into the wrist bands on my suit. 

"I don't know why I keep watching it," I say to myself slumping down onto the roof I am sitting on. It's cold now, five years later. Not much has changed, the world is just more scared than when I left. "I can't believe it has been a month since the funeral," I say pulling my mask off my face. So, my eyes can absorb the light of New York. Whites and yellows dance throughout the sky. It almost looks like fireflies dancing throughout the sky. I don't remember how long I have been out for; I don't remember much recently. 

"BANG!" snaps me out of my thoughts and with one quick movement, my mask is back on my face. I heard the sound from maybe a block away. So, I leap off the building and I start to swing, the wind rushing against my body, it feels invigorating. It is refreshing, to say the least. 

As I do one final swing, I launch myself into the air above a man dressed in all black as well as a woman cowering next to the wall in the alleyway. As I fall I see the man is holding the gun, as I go down, I grab the mans arm and cracks him with a quick karate chop to the neck causing him to fall down knocked out.

"Don't worry miss. Your safe now." I say turning around to the woman who has shock written on her eyes. But a second later her eyes are filled with tears as if she had seen a ghost. 

"Peter?" she asks cautiously her voice shaking with every letter. As I look more closely I notice her hair, then I recognise that look. I recognise the girl standing in front of me, MJ.

"MJ?" I ask taking off my mask,

"OMG. Peter!" she says hugging me, my body shaking and my eyes starting to fill with tears. "I thought you were dead!" she says squeezing me tighter.

"What happened?" I ask slightly pulling away from MJ.

"Five years. I didn't get dusted. I figured out you where Spiderman when Ned was watching you fight the aliens on youtube. He watched as you got beamed up. He was crying and then I knew why. Why you suddenly disappeared. He was watching it when he got dusted." MJ says as I feel small tears hit my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I tried to contact you when I got back. But my messages kept getting bounced." I say to her,

"It's ok. You just tried to do the right thing. You tried to be a hero." She says letting go of the embrace and stepping away from me. As she does I feel a small part of me die inside.

"So, what are you doing now?" I ask as I gaze around the small alleyway, we are in.

"I am a reporter. I am moving to Japan tomorrow. I am getting married over there as well." She says as the last shred of hope that maybe some of my old life would remain gets squashed like a bug.

"Oh, that's cool," I say trying to hide the disappointment. 

"What are you going to do?" she asks,

"I have school again tomorrow. Ned's mum died in that five-year stretch and he has moved down with his father downstate. I know Flash will be there tomorrow but other than that. No one I know is returning." I stumble over my words for a bit my mind racing against my body to try and stop me from saying it, "Aunt May is in a coma. Two years before this she got hit by a car. She hasn't woken up since," I say as MJ looks at me in horror. 

"What about the Avengers?" she asks,

"Tony is dead, Captain America is gone. Vision in dead. Thor went into space. Hawkeye is with his family. Black Widow is dead. Wanda is wondering the earth and won't take my calls. So really I am the last Avenger on earth." I say finding a rather interesting piece of brickwork. 

"So, wait. For the last two Avengers calls. You have been the only one to respond." To which I nod still finding the brickwork interesting. "Peter you shouldn't have to do it alone." She says as I hear an explosion go off. 

"I won't. Anyway, I need to go." I say looking at her eyes one more time, she seems a little hurt, but I don't stop I just start climbing u the wall again and onto the roof. I just need to focus on what Spiderman can do right now. 

**The next Morning.**

As my alarm blares at me it's time to wake up. I somehow manage to make my numb limbs start moving. Rolling out of bed and onto the floor. Instead of being greeted by my apartment floor I am greeted by the hard-cool floor of Avengers tower. 

As I get my Barings, I look around my room, in the corner three Spiderman suits are being stored in capsules. As I continue to look around, I see my desk covered in papers and work I have been doing recently which is starting to make its way onto the floor. As I turn the other way, I see my closet open with my bag hanging up and a couple of pairs of normal clothes.

"Sir. I think it's time to start your day." Karen says over the loudspeakers, to which I nod and pull myself up. I feel like a tonne of brick as I move towards the door. "School starts in an hour and a half. Your commute by train takes about half an hour. So you have an hour to get ready for your day." Karen says as I start getting undressed and the steam shower comes on. Sending hot water vapour around me. Warming me up as if I was sitting next to a fire. 

"Karen. Any events going on today?" I ask as my body starts to feel a lot lighter under the steam shower.

"Umm. Well, there is a Wakandan group coming in today to the outreach out program they have in New York. But other than that, nothing." She says as I grab my clothes and the steam shuts off. I start getting changed. Putting on my suit underneath my normal clothes. As I finish, I turn to look in the mirror to see me dressed in grey hoodie and black pants. My hair is the same length it always has been but it seems slightly darker and my face is a little more pale than usual.

"Alright. Let's go get this over with." I say as I grab my backpack and head out of my room. As I enter the hallway I walk past the rooms where many have the names of the original Avengers. As I look to the room next to me, I see the name of Tony Stark on the door which makes my heart skip a beat but I pull my gaze away and head towards the main area of Avengers tower. 

As I enter a bowl of cereal is slide across the bench and into my hands. "Thanks, Karen," I say as I begin to eat and walk towards the elevator. I finish the bowl quickly and place it on the bench before wandering into the elevator.

The next thirty minutes are a blur. I know I got onto the subway and I know I got off and walked to school but nothing happened. I had no thoughts or saw anything amazing. I just walked along in my own little world. 

But as I walked through the gate my spidey senses start sending an electric shock down my back. As I notice a book being thrown at me I sigh and let it hit me not wanting to draw attention to myself. It stings for a second, but then it stops. 

I look at the book and I see the name. Flash Thompson. As on queue, he punches me in the face and I go with it. "Where were you? The world was ending and you ran away? Now you show your face? MJ was screaming for you. Ned was crying. All you did is run away." Flash says as he grips me by my hoodie. "You are scum." He says dropping me and taking his book.

Usually, that's how it ends but out of nowhere another book is thrown. Then another, another, another, another. Over and over again books are thrown, and they hit me. It starts to hurt leaving a stinging pain up and down my back mostly. I can feel the bruising start to form on my back.

"ENOUGH!" yells an older voice, "Everyone go to your classes now!" and with that they all scatter. As I look up, I see an older black man standing before me. "Sorry about that. Please head to your class well." He says before turning his back to me and walking away. I sigh knowing that these last few years are going to be long and painful.

As school starts the teasing and bullying gets worse, I have no one to speak to. My old classmates refuse to speak to me, as well as all the new students that are in my classes. At lunch I can't even sit at my normal table I sat with Ned and MJ. But that's nothing, compared to the afternoon. It's science and I enjoy it. It's my favourite subject.

"PETER PARKER!" exhales a teacher crashing in through the door to our classroom. The teacher has sweat rolling down every part of his body and he looks like he has run a few miles. As I stand to walk over to the teacher, I am handed a piece of paper. 

As I open it my world shatters.

"_Dear Mr Parker._

_I am doctor Cho. I am a friend of the Avengers, Pepper asked me to look after your Aunt and try and help her. I have been keeping her alive in her coma state for a few months now. But today her heart gave out. I tried everything I could. I am deeply sorry for your loss Mr Parker. I am so sorry I failed you."_

My world just stops. My heart has stopped beating my eyes are filling with water so I can't even see the page anymore. My legs give out and I fall to my knees. "I have lost everyone." I cry out into the piece of paper. "I have lost everyone now." 

"Mr Parker you can leave. You need to go pay respects to your Aunt." The teacher says helping me up and moving me back to my desk to pack up. This feels like years if not decades as I slowly hobble towards my desk to pick up my bag.

"Fucken deserved it." I hear from Flash behind me. I want to hit him; I want to slam his head into the table, but I can't it feels like I am in shock.

"That's what he gets for leaving us." Another student says. But before I can hear more I am running. My legs just started moving.

As I get outside, I don't trust myself to swing to the hospital, so I just catch the subway. It feels colder the closer I get to my stop. As it pulls up and the doors open, it feels as if the cold grips of death have wrapped their arms around me and pulled me out the door and onto the platform. It continues to pull me up and into the hospital.

The next thirty minutes are a blur. I have just been staring at a white sheet on a bed. I feel tears roll down my face, nothing seems to be stopping them. Nothing is stopping the pain in my heart, "I really have lost everyone." I say my legs giving out collapsing at the side of my Aunts bed. I feel the world crashing and burning around me. "Haven't I suffered enough?" I ask the white sheet. 

After a few hours later I walk out of the hospital and head back to Avengers Tower. As I walk towards the subway, I see a shimmer and my spidey sense starts tingling.

In a matter of seconds, a Wakandian plane is falling fast. In a matter of seconds, I am in the nearest alleyway. A second later I have stripped off my pants and shirt revealing my Spiderman suit. I quickly grab my web shooters and attach them to my wrists and finally sliding on my mask.

"Hello, Peter," Karen says as my Hud lights up. 

"Status on the ship," I say as I web my bag to the wall of the building. 

"It's fallen no casualties on the streets but some gang members with guns are moving in," Karen says as I climb up onto the roof of the building to get a better look. As I reach the top I see a normal New York except for the massive crashed plane in the centre of the street causing mass panic, with people running around like madmen. Cars are starting to pile up and mass amounts of smoke is rising from the wreckage as if I was looking at a factory.

"Find that Princess. We need her alive." Yells a man from somewhere down there. I kick myself into gear at that, swinging down towards the crashed ship.

**Shuri POV:**

"I hate it when your right brother," I say as I try to move, I feel the heat burning around me as if I was next to the fireplace in the palace. My eyes are still spinning. My body feels like it has been hit by a truck.

As my eyes adjust, I see fires burning around me and the wreckage of my plane. Pretty much it has split in half from what I can see with myself and a few of Dora Milaje scattered around all still trying to regain our senses.

"Get the Princess!" yells a white man somewhere out on the street. As I turn to the source of the voice, I see at least ten men all wearing black and orange armour holding rifles pointed right at us.

"T'Challa is not going to let me hear the end of this," I say trying to push myself up I look down and notice my Vibranium Gauntlets are destroyed crushed by some metal bar from the plane. "Well, this is not amazing," I say as I return my gaze to see the Dora Milaje all awake and moving towards me spears up.

"I see her, she is in the black outfit at the back." Yells a man as I watch him come into the wreckage.

"Don't let them get to the Princess at all cost!" yells Okoye who has appeared right next to me, then I hear the click of at least ten rifles. I see the ten men all in orange pointing guns right at me. this is the end I think; I didn't even get to help T'Challa become the greatest king of Wakanda. Then I see what looks like a flying spider, tiny and black. It appears to be dropping little red eggs onto the men's guns.

"Alright. I have had it with today. The Princess of Wakanda is under the protection of the Avengers. Please just surrender." He says with what sounds like a young white guy but I can't see the source. Then I hear a clicking, over and over. I see the men trying to pull the trigger on their guns, but nothing is coming out. "Wrong answer." The voice says again. As it finishes a man in red and blue suit drops down landing on the two of the men in orange.

As he lands, he jumps at least two meters into the air, shooting what looks like webbing at two more men and with a quick movement of his arms he smashes the two men's heads together. The two men fall down unconscious. "What is that?" asks one of Dora Milaje,

"That's the Spiderman," I say, as I watch amazed as the red and blue suited man takes down another two men with ease. Flipping and jumping like an acrobat. I have always been amazed by this Spiderman. "He is amazing I only saw him briefly during the battle against Thanos. I have so many questions for him about how he got his powers and him. T'Challa knows his real name but he refuses to tell me." I say as I look on in awe as he sprays webs from his wrists attaching two men to the wall wrapping them up tight. Like a spider keeping its food for later on, it's web.

"I am not after you Spiderman." Says a thick Russian accent. "But we did prepare for you." It continues as a man as big as M'Baku, his skin pale white. "Kraven will have his prey." He says staring at me, digging deep into my souls. He has the eyes of a predator, a hunter, a man ready to kill anyone.

"Well hate to say it. But I am not in the mood for this today. Nor do I give a shit who you are." Spiderman says flipping backwards landing on all fours in front of Okoye.

"Well, you won't be much of a problem for too long. I studied your attacks and your powers. I discovered that you have heightened senses. So I had these built especially for you." He says as another 4 orange and black dressed men push two machines, one look like some sought of a sonic device. It looks like the smaller ones in my Vibranium Gauntlets. The other looks like a spotlight. "These devices are devices specifically made to immobilise you. This light device gives you around 50 000 Lux, while this sound device lets out around 25 000Hz. Your sense should drive you insane even inside that suit." The Russian says flexing his massive bear-like arms, smiling an evil grin like he has won already sending chills down my spine. His face, as I look at it more in detail, is older maybe mid-thirties, but he has scars up and down his face. His beard is just round his mouth, completely black matching the hair on top of his head which is extremely long. 

"Seriously? You look like Keanu Reeves and a bear had a baby." Spiderman says as he slightly deepens his bend ready to pounce like a cat towards this Russian.

"Kraven will kill you now." The Russian yells as he pulls out a remote and presses the one big red button on it. Then I cover my eyes. The light too bright for me to look at.

**Spiderman POV:**

Big mouth as usual. I say as these Russian presses the button. Then it starts the light overloads the input system Tony put into my suit so I wouldn't get overloaded. It hurts I have to keep my eyes tight shut otherwise my eyes and brain would burn. That's not even the worst of it, the sound, it is like a million little people with claws for hands are ripping at my ears.

It hurts so bad I feel my legs give way as I collapse to my knees unable to stand any longer. And I throw my hands to my ears trying to stop the sound from getting in, he wasn't lying that bastard and I got cocky again I think to myself.

_Come on Pete. Think._

Then it comes to me, all at once. "Karen call the Iron Spider." I cry out. As I collapse to the ground the pain too much to handle any longer.

I know it's seconds, but it feels like an eternity, blood pouring out of my ears. My body feels like it is shaking as if an earthquake was going off inside my body. Then I hear it somehow the crash of metal into the street in front of me.

"Iron Spider landed. Activating protocol one." Karen says as the first bit of metal hits my chest, then I feel it start to move like a slime monster over my skin. Even though I know it's just the nanites creating the suit around me. I feel it cover my body slowly. "Activating input nullification." The sound stops and I open my eyes to see a very tinted view of the world, with my hud still operating perfectly fine.

"Thank you, Mr Stark," I say as I remember the day he told me about the new suit he was working on for me, an upgrade to reduce all input like sound and input of way too bright light. He said it would reduce my effectiveness but as I feel now, it would allow me to operate in these harsh conditions. "Karen activate web grenade," I say into the suit. 

A second later I see two orb shapes appear above my wrists where my normal web shooters are just underneath. I stand up with ease and point them at each of the machines and I clench my fists As I do, I feel the orbs fly off followed by a trail of the web from my web shooters underneath. 

In mid-air I see them attach to the orbs and cause it to start spinning like an orb-like spinning top. As the orbs impact with the machines they explode, I can't hear it but I see a slight flicker of light. "Karen Deactivate input nullification." As I do the tinting is removed and I can see the damage I have caused.

Both machines look destroyed as well as the Russian is on his ass. Then I can hear, a ship. A green and yellow ship hovering just above the Russian. "You know Kraven. The man who hired us to do this will not be happy you failed. Or needed back up." Says a man above, as I look up, I see a man that should have died years ago. Crossbones, in is full villain black and white costume. 

"Captain America watched you die," I say staring up at Crossbones. 

"Well, let's just say I put on a pretty good performance." He responds jumping out of the plane and right in front of me. "You Mr Spiderman have caused me and my boss a lot of trouble." He says before he takes his first swing at me. I catch the punch, but it hurts so bad. It feels like at least ten men are pushing against me. Then he starts pushing me back towards the Wakandan's. So, I do the only thing I can think of, I kick one of his knees, but he doesn't budge.

"What are you?" I ask as I extend my 4 spider legs to try and push back a bit.

"Well, thanks to my new employer I am a super soldier you can say. Captain America but better." He says uppercutting me and sending me flying backwards and onto my back. Then my back starts to sting, I remember I am bruised up my back thanks to those books thrown at me today at school so it hurts worse than it should. 

My Spider legs put me back onto my feet as I watch him get closer to me. "Peter you are standing right under something that isn't structurally sound if he hits that metal pole your standing next to," Karen says through my suit as I also notice the pole next to me which seems to be moving. 

"Boss we need to go!" yells some guy on board the ship hovering above us.

"Fine," Crossbones says as continues to walk towards me, then before I can react, he fires something from his glove, some sought of a knife into the pole next to me. then bang it explodes, before I can adjust my Spidey sense is going off like crazy. As I look up I see the roof collapsing.

"Karen High Tensile strength webbing, the structural stuff," I yell as I quickly start firing off webs at some key points to try and hold it together. Then it falls, as it does, I manage to grab hold of part of the metal beaming holding it in a similar way I held up the jet bridge in Germany. "Go quickly, I'm not sure how long my webbing will hold!" I yell to the Wakandan's all the while my muscles screaming at the amount of weight I am holding. The Spider legs are helping but not enough, this ship is so heavy at least the apart falling on me is. Finally, after what feels like minutes, I see bald girls run past me.

"Peter, the webbing is failing," Karen says just as the Princess is right next to me about to get to safety. Right now, I just move, I quickly grab the princess and hug her all the while the roof starts to fall on my back causing extreme amounts of pain. As it falls, I make sure the Spider legs are covering any parts I can't protect her from with my own body. 

Finally, as the last piece of rubble falls off my back, I let go off the princess and collapse on the ground. My muscles burning, my back in extreme pain from all the rubble hitting my already bruised back. "Spiderman are you ok?" asks someone as I feel someone's hand on my shoulder, I follow the arm and I see a beautiful sight. I never noticed before, but the princess is really beautiful. Her hair is tied up into two Princess Leia buns but all of it is braided. Her skin is not as dark as I would have imagined for an African seeing it up close or how her eyes are written with concern. 

"You look like Princess Leia." Escapes my mouth, all at once I feel the regret enter my body if she could see through my mask my eyes would have been as wide as an owl. I somehow stand up through the utter pain and quickly bow repeatedly, "I am sorry highness I didn't mean to offend."

Then I hear a laugh, escape from the Princess. Which causes me to freeze. I manage to look up to see a wide smile on her face, her face brighter than the sun. "Don't apologize, I love Princess Leia. She is a badass. No one in Wakanda ever notices I do my hair like hers." Which as she says that my heart skips a beat.

"Oh yes, I love Star Wars. Did you like the new movies?" I ask my geek escaping my body, 

"There are more movies than the six?" she asks her smile still as bright as the sun but her eyes slightly confused,

"Yeah, the new trilogy with Rey and old man Luke," I say a little too excited, 

"No way. You must show me these new movies!" she says almost jumping for joy, her smile somehow becoming even more bright than before. This picture almost made me forget the pain in my back until suddenly my it doesn't, and I collapse. With the Spider legs catching me before I can fall on my face. "Spiderman!" she yells rushing to my side wrapping her arms around me back causing me to shudder in pain.

"Karen call the quinjet." I mutter out as the pain gets worse, "Spider Drone collect my bag please." I say as the gold drone disconnects from my chest and flies away towards the alleyway, I left my bag in.

"Okoye please help Spiderman!" the princess yells, as another pair of hands grab me and pulls me up straight.

"Thank you, Spiderman," says the bald lady, I turn to look at her and It's genuine gratitude. 

"It's part of the job," I say somehow as the pain gets worse. 

"You saved me Spiderman thank you so much!" says the Princess again,

Then I hear jet engines, I look up to see a quinjet landing right in front of me. "You are welcome to come with me to Avengers tower if you wish," I say pointing to the quinjet with one of the Spider legs. While another spider leg has grabbed my bag from my spider drone just before it attaches to the front of my suit. 

"Yeah, we can't go home now. Since our ship was destroyed and we can't have the Princess anywhere." Okoye says. As she starts moving me towards the quinjet.

"What about our ship?" the Princess asks,

"The new Shield will deal with it; they won't let a soul touch it. A handful selected from Director Fury himself. Your ship will be kept in storage until you need access to it." I say as they continue to drag me along.

The Bald lady says something in Wakandan and suddenly a few of the other bald ladies are all helping carry me to the quinjet. As I get there, they seat me in one of the seats at the back, as the last of the ladies get on I sit up as my body screams for me not to. "Karen fly us home," I say, 

"Rest now Spiderman." Says the princess as she places her hand on my shoulder, as we fly, I feel the blood run down my back. 

"Karen run scan on vitals," I say a second later the scan results appear on my Hud showing extreme cuts from where the bruises have bee split causing blood loss. As well as major bruising on my arms and chest. As well as my ear seems to have some minor damage. 

"Mr Parker, the auto regeneration Cradle facilities will be prepped for when you get back to the tower," Karen says into my earpiece, as I look up I see the tower, the massive A acting as a beacon of hope to the city of New York. I also notice that it's starting to get dark.

As the quinjet lands, we all start heading out, the princess and one of the bald women helping me. As I hobble along with the landing platform, we finally enter the tower. We first enter a lift in complete silence, then the doors open on the main living area, with the glass window view of the entire city of New York. The lounge area set up the same way I left it, as well as the kitchen. 

"Make yourselves at home, Give the Princess and her escort full access Karen. I will be in the regeneration Cradle please relax." I say to them as my Spider legs pull me up and walk me towards the sleeping area and the auto Regeneration cradle.

As I enter the white room the iron spider suit deactivates turning back into diamond shape about the size of my back. I almost fall over without the help of my spider legs, but I manage to catch myself and crawl over and into the Cradle. I lay down and it starts, and It hurts so bad.

**Shuri POV:**

I watch as the Spiderman is dragged away by those legs in his suit. Slowly but surely, he walks into the hallway and makes a right into what looks like a white room. I want to follow but a hand on my shoulder stops me. 

"Don't follow him. You should respect his privacy." Okoye says to me gently, I know what she means but I want to help him, because of me he got hurt.

"Princess don't worry about Spiderman he will be just fine." Says a voice from above,

"Are you Karen?" I ask, looking around the well-lit room.

"Yes, I am Spiderman's personal AI Mr Stark made for him." says a feminine voice,

"Oh, may I ask, where are the other Avengers?" I ask curious on why Spiderman was all alone.

"Iron man, Vision and Black Widow are all dead. Hawkeye has retired to be with his family. Wanda Maximoff is current location is unknown and won't take any calls from any Avengers. Flacon and the Winter Soldier are currently in Europe though they are no longer Avengers instead they are doing things their way and refuse to be on the team with Spiderman. War Machine is currently off with the American military and is on deployment and is MIA as of this moment. Thor is currently off in space. So, the only remaining Avenger is Spiderman." Karen says,

"Wait so who responded with him to the last two Avengers calls? Against the minor alien incursions? The Chitauri scout groups from the battle of Wakanda? The leftovers as many call them." I ask concerned and already knowing the answer.

"He faced them alone," Karen says, 

"No," I say shocked, but I thought that would be the answer. 

"Currently the world thinks that the Avengers have a full roster of protectors, but the only regular member is Spiderman," Karen says, 

"Why didn't he ask for help?" Okoye asks,

"Because he didn't know who he could ask," Karen replies, 

"Does anyone live with him?" I ask,

"No. His last family relative died today. As of this moment, he is alone and is the final Avenger." Karen says and it breaks me, the hero who just saved me was all alone. 

"What about the family of Tony Stark?" I ask,

"Currently Happy is looking after Pepper and Morgan at their place in the country. They are currently unreachable." Says Karen.

"How old is Spiderman?" Okoye asks,

"I can't divulge any information about the person who Spiderman is," Karen responds then I hear it, the screams. Screams of someone in immense pain. 

"What is happening to him?" I ask frantically, scared to think he is in any more pain. 

"The Auto Regeneration Cradle. It is regenerating his cells without an assistant and it hurts a lot. But when it's done, he will be perfectly fine, just a little bruising." Karen responds.

"The view is amazing, but their technology is so poor," I say collapsing to my knees.

"Would you like a drink, this building is hundred percent safe, currently the Iron Legion is ready as soon as a threat approaches the building," Karen asks, 

"Dora Milaje. Please recover and rest." I say struggling to stand up and walk over to the bench.

"What can I get you, Princess?" Karen asks as I take a seat, 

"Just water please," I mumble out slumping down onto the bench. 

"What's up Shuri?" Okoye asks,

"I don't know. I am tired and I am kind of worried for Spiderman." I respond not even lifting my head.

"Spiderman fought against Thanos, we should trust him." She responds taking a seat next to me just as a glass of water slides in front of my eyes. So, I drink up, I didn't realize I was so thirsty.

Then the screaming stops, for a minute we are all silent and then I hear movement. My body is still, I can hear Spiderman.

"What is the status of the Tower?" Spiderman's voice asks as he finishes a teen around the same age as I step out, dressed nothing but black shorts. The teen has white skin and has no prominent facial features other than his messy brown hair which seems to be resting to one side. But as I look down, I see he is almost as ripped as T'Challa, with a six pack and super defined arms. He looks good for a white boy; I feel my cheeks grow slightly hot looking at him, but I can't not look. "Oh shoot. Sorry, princess! I forgot you guys where here!" he yells alarmed by our presence his face growing as red as a tomato. Before he turns away running back down the hallway. 

My face still burning I turn to look at Okoye who is looking at me with a massive grin on her face, the same grin she uses on T'Challa when she teases him. "Not a word of this to my brother," I say before turning away from her to try and hide the heat on my cheeks. 

"He's pretty cute for a white boy." Says Okoye in her teasing voice. Making my cheeks grow even hotter than before.

"Stop!" I yell at her, but I still that massive grin on her face, that face I love seeing when my brother is around but then it stops it grows extremely sad.

[So, hey guys, I have had this written for a while now. I wasn't sure if I was going to continue writing it, but I decided I would post it anyway. I watched Far From home the other night and decided I might as well post this. So please tell me if you want me to post more, I have more if you guys want me to post more. So just let me know.] 


	2. Chapter 2: The Funeral

The Final Avenger: Webclaws

Chapter 2: The Funeral

"He doesn't look any older than you, did you see the scar on his back?" She asks, her eyes filled with sadness. As if she had just watched someone die.

"No," I say flatly now her sadness infecting me like some sought of disease. "I did notice the sadness in his eyes though." 

"That scar is one a warrior should only have not kids your age," Okoye says staring back into the hallway. "I saw something in his eyes. I saw pain and he was staring at you for a bit." With that, I punch Okoye in the arm which does nothing to her, but I need her to stop otherwise this heat won't leave my cheeks. 

Then I hear running as the boy enters the room his hair slightly messier than before and he is wearing a shirt which says "I only make horrible science puns but only PERIODICALLY." Which makes me giggle a bit when reading it, my cheeks having the heat return to them.

"I apologize for not having clothes on before. Nor having very nice clothes with me, I kind of forgot I was hosting royalty." He says clearly embarrassed and stuttering ever so often.

"It's ok. Princess Shuri liked it." Says Okoye winking at the boy making him glow red.

"Okoye!" I yell also embarrassed, "Please ignore my guard. My name is Shuri. Please drop the princess. I don't really care about it." I say walking forward extending my hand for a handshake and a proper introduction. 

I see him step forward his hand slightly shaking, "I am Peter Parker also known as Spiderman." He responds taking the handshake finally. "It's a pleasure to meet you Shuri. I am a big fan of your work."

"Really I didn't know I had any fans," I say rather taken aback by him knowing of me and my work. 

"Yeah, you're an inspiration, so young and developed so much breakthrough technology. Also, I like the way you fight with your Gauntlets." He responds with a genuine smile,

"When have you seen me fight?" I ask a little confused on how he knows,

"I may have watched you a little when we where all fighting Thanos. I had to stop one of the bigger ones for running you down, but I don't think you saw me do it." He responds,

"Saved my life twice, Peter. Thank you very much." I say releasing my grip from the handshake.

"Umm Mr Parker," Okoye asks now stepping forward into my line of sight. "How old are you?" she asks, 

"I am 16 but I will be 17 next month on the 10th. That's biologically but I am actually 21 without the snap." He responds his eyes having a little pain in them now.

"Oh my god," Okoye says taken aback. 

"Don't worry. I have been spider man for about a year and a half now. I am quite alright." He says with a small forced smile. But I see the pain beneath it. "Anyway, enough about me. Has Karen made you feel welcome?" he asks sounding a little happier.

"Yes, sir," Okoye says giving him a small smile and a nod. 

"Great. I think Karen has ordered some Pizza for tonight. It wouldn't be a proper trip to New York without trying some of our famous pizza." He says with a smile and as if on cue the elevator opens and a pile of five pizzas are sitting there. 

"I wonder if he got your favourite?" Okoye asks nudging me as Peter walks over to collect the boxes of pizzas.

"Shut up," I say nudging back and walking over to join the rest of the Dora Miljae. As he opens, I smell the fresh smell of Pizza and my eyes grow wide as I see it. Hawaiian pizza. "He actually got my favourite."

"Karen didn't know what to get so she orders the five most popular please enjoy." He says stepping back letting the Dora Miljae start to grab pizza slices. So, I decide to grab two slices of my favourite and start eating, taking a seat at the bench while the rest of the Dora Miljae take a seat on the lounge.

As I eat, I watch Peter as he pulls out a wrist brace and a small set of tools from a draw. He gets to work fiddling with some sought of release mechanism. "What is that?" I ask my curiosity now peaked.

"It's my original web-shooters. The ones I made before Mr Stark gave me a new one and a new suit." He responds continuing to work on them. 

"That's amazing. You made these?" I ask, amazed that a white boy came up with this.

"Yeah, and the web fluid is all my design." He responds and my jaw drops, 

"That's amazing Peter. The Tensile strength is through the roof. I can't believe you made these." I say amazed.

"This one is completely broken. I don't know why I keep trying to fix it, I don't even use it anymore." He responds as he stares down at his web-shooters. 

"Doesn't matter, are you going to eat?" I ask,

"Oh. Umm." He mumbles,

"Come on Peter, pull up a set next to me and you can show me your web-shooters," I say forcing his hand, to which he nods grabbing a piece of Hawaiian pizza. 

"Do you like Hawaiian too?" he asks as he notices the pizza in my hand,

"Yeah, I love it!" I say giving him a wink which makes him go a little red. "Also, nice shirt. It's pretty funny." I say as I take another bite of pizza.

"Thanks." He mumbles as he begins to eat.

"So how does this work?" I say grabbing the web-shooters and start fiddling around with the mechanism. I find it interesting the activation pad and then I notice a disconnected wire, I quickly reconnect it and smile. "I think I got it working," I say smiling as I connect the web shooter to my wrist. 

"Be careful," Peter says, but before he can continue, I have shot a web at his face covering him and what was left of his pizza. 

"Omg! Peter!" I yell and laugh at him as I struggle to move his face which is covered with the web. 

"It's alright." He says and with one big tear he can rip off the webbing off his face. "How did you fix it?" he asks, curious,

"Well, I noticed one of the firing mechanism wires was disconnected, only slightly," I say pointing to the wire with my other hand as he leans in closer to look. Suddenly out of nowhere a spear appears at his neck and he freezes. 

"That's close enough." Says a Dora Miljae spear remaining at his neck.

"Seriously?" I ask raising an eyebrow at her, "I was showing him how I fixed his web-shooters. Also, why?" I ask but then I hear laughter from the one and only Okoye. 

"That was brilliant!" she yells, continuing to laugh at us, "You should have seen his face," she laughs but suddenly stops as we make eye contact.

"Peter I am sorry," I say firing web at Okoye. Covering her in it. "Okoye!" I yell innocently, "I miss fired." I lie, giving her the evillest smile, I can. 

"What is this stuff!" she yells, struggling to move,

"Web fluid. Spiderman's stuff." I say with a wink and turning back to Peter who looks like he is about to burst out laughing.

"Umm. I have spare rooms for the five of you down the hall also one for Shuri as well. They are the rooms with no name on them." Peter says getting up and walking over to Okoye, as he reaches her one of the other Dora Miljae has cut some of the web fluid off with her spear.

I smile at Okoye, as I jump up and grab Peter, "I am feeling kinda tired. Can you show me to my room?" I ask Peter,

"Yes of course," he stutters out at the sudden physical contact.

"Let's go," I say dragging him towards the hallway. As we walk down the hallway, we pass many rooms, I see the names of many of the Avengers, Hawkeye, Bruce Banner, Wanda, Vision. Then we get to Peter Parker's room and the room next to his. Tony Stark's. We almost stop but I notice Peter purposely walk on to the room beside Tony's which is blank.

"This will be your room; I am two doors down if you need anything." He says opening the door for me.

"Thank you, Peter," I say as I enter the room. When I enter, I am greeted by a nice room, it has a bed in one corner and a desk at the other, a door at the other end which I assume leads to a bathroom. So, I start undressing for bed and I sigh, "He is rather cute for a white guy."

**Peter POV:**

As I leave Shuri I head back to my own room, as I enter, I head to my desk and pull out a box. A Box Aunt May use to keep in the lounge room, a box full of memories. Not much is running through my head right now I just wait for the movement of the bald ladies to finish before I exit.

I move silently into the elevator and onto the roof. As I go and sit down on the edge of the roof, I look out seeing the lights from across the city all dancing. All at peace. Then my phone starts buzzing.

"Hello. Is this Mr Parker?" asks a man as I put the phone to my ear,

"Yes. I am Peter Parker."

"Yes, I am just here to let you know that the funeral for your Aunt will be tomorrow at 3 pm at Green-Wood Cemetery next to her brother and her husband."

"Thank you. I will be there," I say, as the phone call ends, and I place it back into my pocket not even a second later I lose it. I can't hold it back and I start crying. Streams of tears tear down my face as if it was rapids in a river. "Oh god, I am all alone!" I cry out. My body feels cold as if someone had shoved it into an icy river.

I just sit there staring at the photos in the box, wondering why all this shit had to happen to me, first my hero and mentor. Now my Aunt as well as all the Avengers.

**Shuri POV: **

I wake up suddenly not even an hour after I have gone down. I shoot upright, I don't know why but I feel like I had to go find Peter. So, I stand up still slightly tired and get dressed again, slowly I make my way out of my room and over to Peters room silently. I knock on the door that has Peter on it.

I wait a few seconds and I get no response, so I knock again, and I get no response. So, confused I walk back out into the main living space. Looking to see if he was out there but as I enter, I am greeted only by the amazing view of the city skyline. The lights are all dancing like those firefly bugs back home or during the anniversary celebration when we release all the lanterns with our partner.

"Maybe this year I will have a partner for the celebration," I say to myself continuing to look out at the captivating lights. For a good few minutes I just sit there staring, I still prefer Wakanda, but this is almost as beautiful. Then I remember I want to find Peter as I snap myself out of this trance the lights put me under. "Karen where is Peter?" I ask,

"He is on the roof." She replies,

"Thank you," I say as I head towards the elevator and press the button for the roof. It takes only a few seconds for the elevator doors to open and I am greeted by a sad sight. I wasn't sure what I expected when I came up here, I wasn't sure what I was going to say to him when I got up here. But I wasn't expecting to find him crying his heart out. "Peter?" I ask running up to him causing him to jump slightly at the sound of my voice. 

"Oh, Princess." He says wiping away the tears from his face. "Are you ok?" he asks, his eyes puffy and I can see the hurt inside them. 

"Yes. But what's wrong?" I ask wrapping my arm around him at least trying to comfort him,

"Nothing. You don't need to worry," he says clearly lying,

"No, I think I have to worry," I respond pulling myself closer, so we are touching.

"Ok." He says as he turns to face me fully, his eyes starting to water again and his face is all red matching his puffy eyes. "My Aunt died today. My last family member. No one else even knows. No one else will be there tomorrow. Tomorrow will be the first day I will be all alone." He cries out letting a few teardrops fall.

"Oh, Peter," I say bringing him a little closer, I don't even know him that well, but I know I just want to help him. I need to hold him for a little bit. "You won't go alone. I don't know your Aunt. But if she raised you to be the man you are now. She must have been a great woman. So, I wish to pay my respects to your Aunt as well." I say,

"Thank you Shuri," Peter says almost crying but a little less than before,

"Now let's get you to sleep. I have a phone call to make." I say helping him up and looking at the box of pictures he is holding. "Tomorrow after the funeral can you show me some of the photos?" I ask as the elevator returns us to the main living space. He nods as I help him back to his room in silence. His room is similar to my one but I notice two Spiderman suits hanging up as well as a large number of designs and papers on his desk.

"Thank you, Shuri." He says as I give him a small smile just as the door closes. I know what I must do now, so I wander down the hall to look for Okoye.

"Princess Shuri?" asks Okoye as I go to knock on one of the unlabelled doors to look for her.

"Oh, good just the person I was looking for," I say turning to see her holding her spear. 

"What are you doing?" she asks,

"I was helping Peter. He was on the roof. He was so hurt. You didn't see him." I respond looking at the door that leads to Peter's room.

"I thought so. He must be in immense pain. Losing a loved one and having to pretend like it didn't happen must hurt a lot." Okoye says sighing,

"Also, I need to make a call. I need to call T'Challa." I say pointing to her Kimoyo beads on her wrist.

"What happened to yours?" she asks as she hands them over with a raised eye clearly suspicious of my need for the beads.

"I forgot them," I say as I walk past her and into the main living space. As I sit down on the couch I start to fiddle with the beads, and I start a call. Then almost instantly my call is answered, and a blue image of my brother is standing before me. "Hey Brother," I say slouching back into the couch, 

"I have been looking for you everywhere! Okoye didn't tell me. I was about to fly over myself." He yells clearly agitated,

"Well. I am in Avengers tower; I am completely safe." I say calmly,

"Oh good, how are the Avengers?" he asks his facing calming and a smile returning to his face.

"You mean Avenger," I say hotly back at him, 

"What do you mean Avenger?" he asks confused; he had no idea I realize.

"So, you had no idea the only current Avenger is Spiderman? The 16-year-old boy is the only one currently on the roster." I ask sceptically. 

"No. That's impossible. There have been two calls for the Avengers. Both alien incursions." He says taking a seat on his throne clearly taken aback. "Spiderman. Why didn't he contact me?"

"I don't think he knows how. He doesn't know who he can ask from help. The world's greatest defenders are a sixteen-year-old boy in a spider suit. He saved me from being crushed and faced ten men. As well as a super-soldier just to save me. Plus, some crazy hunter. He never asked for help, he stood defiantly in front of impossible odds and stayed standing." I say to him, 

"He is a brave man." He responds, "I will be having words with Peter when I go to America next."

"I want to talk to you about that. I want you to come immediately for tomorrow." I say, completely serious.

"Why?"

"Peter, hours before he came to save me lost his Aunt. The last of his family, I found him crying on the roof because he is all alone. No Avengers, no family and his friends have all moved away now. If you don't do it for him. Do it for me."

"No, I will do it for Peter. We both fought with him during the battle with Thanos. It's the least I can do for him saving your life twice. Once today and once during the battle against Thanos."

"Good well that's not all I want you to do." At that my brother raises an eyebrow.

"I want you to contact Hawkeye and the Starks well the remaining ones. I want Peter to have other people at this funeral."

"Easy, but when is this funeral?" he asks,

"Karen when is the funeral?" I ask,

"3 pm tomorrow at Green-Wood Cemetery," Karen responds, 

"Alright. I will prepare a ship immediately and leave now." He says as the call disconnects,

**Peter's POV: The Morning after**

When I awake, I feel tired, I feel heavy? I feel like the world was weighing me down, trying to push me back into bed. But I know today is the day, the day I say goodbye to my final family member. The last member of my family and the last link to my parents. I don't even know what they look like, Aunt May never kept any photos.

As I sit up, I look around my room and it is the same as always, lightly lit and with everything in order. "Right today is going to be a long day," I say sighing and rolling out of bed. As my feet hit the ground I start to move towards the bathroom. My steam shower activates, and I feel a slight weight release from my body, I feel slightly better under the steam. "Karen do I have a suit somewhere in the tower?" I ask, "The one I wore to Mr Stark's funeral." 

"Yes, it is being delivered to your room as we speak." Karen responds, "Also the Wakandan Princess is waiting for you in the main living space."

"Thank you, Karen," I say as I turn off the steam shower and wander back into my room where my suit is laid out ironed and clean on my bed. I slide on a pair of web-shooters onto my wrists first and then start getting changed into my suit. It's basic, black and white with a tie, it was a present from Mr Stark back before the Infinity War. 

As I comb my hair, so it looks a little neat I walk out into the hallway and with a quick sigh, I walk down it towards the main living space. I didn't expect what I was seeing. Shuri was standing there in a turtleneck black long dress fitting her slim figure. Her hair braided and into two buns just like yesterday, but she has beads in her hair, black panther heads alternated by red spiders. To me, she looks like an angel.

"I think you broke him." says one of the bald ladies snapping me out of staring at the princess in absolute awe.

"Shhh. Okoye." Shuri says to the bald lady, "Come on Peter. It's time for us to get a move on." She says holding out her hand. I don't know what came over me, but I just took it and walked with her. 

"What happened to your other guards?" I ask noticing only one of the bald ladies had remained here,

"The others left on the Wakandan ship that arrived. Okoye will remain with us until we get to the funeral. Now come and show me these photos you had yesterday." Shuri says sitting as close as she did yesterday on the roof holding the box of photos.

I open it and I start showing her. We go through hundreds of photo's, my birthdays, the day she took me to the Stark Expo, me dressed as Ironman, winning Science fairs, my first day at high school, the day she first got me, even when she found out when I was Spiderman. We just sit like this for hours as I explain the stories of my life with Aunt May. All the up's and downs. 

"Peter. It's time to leave, the car is here to take you to the funeral." Karen says breaking the silence, I sit stunned for a second until someone pulls me up.

"Let's go, Peter," Shuri says as we walked together hand in hand towards the elevator. As we enter Okoye taps her armour, it turns from red and gold to black and white matching my suit. "You won't be alone today," Shuri says under her breath making me almost miss it.

As we exit the tower and into the black car, I feel like I am going to lose it. So, I start taking slower breaths, "You ok?" says a familiar voice, I look up to see none other than Happy sitting with his sunglasses on with his normal emotionless face.

"Happy, how did you?" I stutter out a little confused about why he was here and why he is driving me. I couldn't contact him, did Karen. 

"You can thank the Princess over there. And I didn't want you to be alone today." He responds with a weak but genuine smile towards me.

"Thank you, Princess," I say turning to her, to which the only response I get is a quick wink. Suddenly the car starts moving and we are racing through the streets of New York. As we do, I notice I feel myself getting closer every second as we approach the funeral, I feel my body get colder. I feel my body starting to turn to ice. But I notice something else, I notice that there is a source of heat on my hand. As I look, I see Shuri's hand squeeze my hand ever so tighter.

With that, I feel a little better and then the car stops. As I take a few last deep breaths I close my eyes and step out. I am taken aback by what I see, I see right next to me Hawkeye standing right next to my door in an extremely similar suit to my own. 

"Hey, kid. I am so sorry for your loss. I am also sorry for leaving you by yourself to be the only Avenger. I thought Falcon and Bucky were going to help. If I knew that I would have come and helped you. But Tony would be so proud of the hero you have become." He says sincerely and with regret lathered into each of his words. 

"It's ok Hawkeye," I say, 

"Call me Clint." He says before I can continue,

"Thanks, Clint," I say holding out my free hand to shake his, which he responds in kind with a smile. As he steps back, I see him join an older woman who I assume who is his wife, a girl who looks a little younger than me and two boys. All of which give me a nod as they notice me looking and a quick smile. 

As I turn my head, I see another familiar face. A lady I know all too well with orange hair tied back in a bun. She stands there dressed in a long black dress holding the hand of a tiny girl with long brown hair no older than five, Morgan Stark.

"Hey, kid," Pepper says drawing my attention back to her and her soft smile shining at me. 

"Hey, Mrs Stark," I say with a quick smile back, 

"I am so sorry for your loss. Morgan go give big brother Peter a hug." She says letting go of the little girl as she does, she races towards me. I let go of Shuri's hand to scope up Morgan and pick her up properly.

"Daddy kept a photo of you. He told me about you all the time. He said you where amazing. As being a superhero and being my big brother who was lost." She says cuteness emanating from every cell of her body.

"Thanks, Morgan," I say squeezing her a little tighter and then putting her down, with her running back to Mrs Stark. In one quick motion, I feel my hand be taken again and a quick squeeze is given. I turn to see Shuri giving me a small smile and I feel a little warmer with her.

As we continue to walk in, I see a tall man. A man dressed in black and purple a darker skin tone to that of Shuri. I notice five bald ladies standing around him all dressed in a similar outfit to that of Okoye is wearing all holding spears. Then I notice the lady next to them Similar skin tone to the man with short black hair. She is wearing a black and blue outfit with a clear African style. Then I notice the teeth around the man's neck ones like the Black Panther's suit.

"Hello, Peter. I am very sorry for your loss. I am T'Challa king of Wakanda. I am very impressed with your work as a hero. You truly are a hero." He says holding out his hand for a handshake,

"Thank you, Your Highness," I say taking the handshake,

"Not a word brother." I hear Shuri beside me say,

"Nothing from me don't worry. Anyway, I have something I want to speak to you about later." As I go to move on, he stops me placing his hand on my shoulder, "If you ever need help. Wakanda will come to your aid." He says releasing me.

As we move, I see seats all lined up enough for everyone to have a seat all in one row in front of a coffin in front of a grave. I just freeze at the sight of it, the coffin isn't even open, but I can feel the cold grip of death reaching towards me.

"It's ok," Shuri whispers into my ear as she guides me to sit at the centre of the chairs right in front of the coffin. As I sit everyone starts to join us myself sitting next to Happy with Shuri on my other side.

As we wait a priest comes out dressed in white, his hair long and matching the colour of his clothes steps out in front of us all and walks slowly to next to the coffin. "Today we are here to say goodbye to a remarkable woman, to a woman who raised her own Nephew by herself for years. To a woman who was dedicated, nice and independent. She is the type of person we should all aim to be. She may not save the world like the Avengers, but she saved the world of her Nephew. We should all aim to do that for one person. Mr Parker will you say a few words." The priest says making me freeze for a second, then my legs start moving on their own, releasing Shuri's grip at the last possible second, I can.

I stand there next to the coffin; I feel tears flowing down my cheek not fast but slowly carrying their way down. I stand there watching everyone who came to say goodbye most not even knowing or even meeting my Aunt. "My Aunt was." I start before, I just stop trying to think of the right words to say, "Was the most amazing woman ever. She supported me. She helped me. She is probably the biggest reason I am the person I am today." I say stopping finding something caught in my throat, I somehow manage it out, "Thank you, everyone, for coming, I know most of you never met her, but she would be happy to know you came today." I say placing my hand on the coffin and I let the sadness come out, I feel the tears start to flow constantly. I feel my heart become a tonne of bricks. 

I somehow manage to sit down next to Shuri once again, my face in my hands, tears streaming down my face. I can't stop them this time. I feel an arm wrap around my back, and I feel safe again I feel a little better.

"It is time to say your final goodbyes." The priest says walking forward, at that I know it is really time to say goodbye. It is time to say goodbye to the final family I have. Everyone walks forward leaving myself and Shuri at the end to say the final goodbye, I don't hear Pepper's or Morgans as they place a rose on top of the coffin.

"Thank you for raising a hero. Thank you for raising someone I am proud to say is my friend and comrade." Hawkeye says placing his rose on the coffin then nodding towards the coffin and starts moving away.

"Thank you, your boy is an inspiration to us all. As such you are an inspiration for raising such an amazing boy." T'Challa starts before finishing in Wakandan so I don't understand. With a bow, he moves off followed by the lady in the blue. 

"I will take care of him for you. I will do my best to make sure he succeeds." Happy says placing his rose down on the coffin and moving off towards everyone else. Then it just remains me and Shuri, the priest hands us both a rose and we step forward together.

"Thank you for raising such an incredible, brave and selfless boy. Thank you for being the reason Peter is who is today. I know I never met you, but I hope you are proud of the boy Peter has become." Shuri says placing the rose down on the coffin, then moving on towards the others. Leaving me,

"Thank you, Aunt May. I am going to miss you so much, I love you. Tell Mr Stark hi from me. Goodbye May." I say placing the rose on the coffin down. As I walk off one final tear rolls down my face, before they finally stop.

Before I reach them Shuri has already raced to me and is hugging me. I the warmth is comforting and, I feel safe again. So, I hug her back. I feel like we stay like this for a while, then we separate, and I see everyone is waiting for us.

"So, is there a wake?" Hawkeye asks getting a punch in the shoulder from his wife.

"I didn't plan any of this I am." I start but then T'Challa is holding up a finger for me to stop so I do.

"At Avengers Tower we currently have a Wake planned. Food and drinks at least. I didn't have a lot to work with sorry." T'Challa says smiling,

"Thank you, Your Highness," I say smiling at him, to which I get a smile back. We move silently as a group towards the cars and we all silently get in and start our way towards the tower. As we drive, I notice that Shuri has retaken my hand without me even noticing. "Thank you, Shuri. I couldn't have gotten through that without you." I say smiling at her,

"Don't thank me. I said I won't let you be alone today. Today isn't over yet." She says smiling and squeezing my hand a little tighter. With that, the car stops and we are back at the tower, the next few minutes are a blur as we head up the elevator to the main living area. 

As the doors open, I see the benches have been covered in a white cloth with a collection of foods, then I see a cake, with Aunt May's face on it with the date

"_September 19__th__ 1983 to July 20__th__ 2023."_

I am in awe, I stand there staring at the cake with her smiling face on it, it is exactly how I remember it every day when I came home from school. Or when we went to that café, we both liked in Queens, sitting at the same booth ordering the same thing every time.

"Go in, let's celebrate her life," T'Challa says guiding us inside the living space, as we do everyone starts to separate. Happy with the Starks head to the couch, Okoye and the blue dressed lady start talking over near the food table. Morgan is running around the room followed by Hawkeye's kids.

"You alright Peter?" Shuri asks again, squeezing my hand which causes me to look at her. I notice she has been crying, her makeup has started to run down her face.

"Yeah. Thank you again, Shuri for everything." I say squeezing back, as I go to say something a hand slides around my shoulder, 

"Sorry, Princess but can I borrow Peter. your brother and I need to speak to him for a bit." Hawkeye says giving Shuri a wink I guess he thought I wouldn't see. She smiles releasing my hand and walks over to the lady in the blue dress. As this happens, I start to be dragged towards T'Challa.

"How are you holding up?" T'Challa asks,

"A little better. She was the last of my family. Parents are dead, grandparents are dead and now my Aunt. Honestly, I know she would want me to bounce back, crying isn't what she wants me to do anymore." I say smiling at the king,

"Well, that's good." Hawkeye says slapping my back, "Anyway, you won't be the only Avenger. I will come back; it will be a good training experience for Lila and Cooper who are both excellent marksmen. We are going to track down Falcon and Bucky across Europe. Plus, we need to recruit a bunch of new people for Shield. Fury has decided it's time to put the fortress back in the sky. He asked me to be one of the recruiters. So, two birds with one stone." Hawkeye explains while T'Challa nods.

"So, do you want me here in New York then or did you want me to come with you?" I ask a little confused on where this is going,

"No. New York will be safe. Shield will be taking over control and answering any Avenger's calls while we are busy. That leads me onto T'Challa." Hawkeye says taking a step back and grabbing a glass of whatever was closest to us, so I lay my gaze on the king.

"So. I know it's not the happiest time for you. So don't take this the wrong way." T'Challa starts awkward fumbling with his hands a little. "Shuri when she called me last night was worried and upset about you. But I saw something I haven't seen in a while. I saw something under her pain and sadness. She has never had any friends her age, my father and mother made sure of that. Only teachers since the age of 3. Of course, she had me and the internet but other than that no one. I want her to be happy, and I want to see if you can do that." He says completely serious. "I also want to train you a bit, your super strength and speed are incredible. But you're fighting style needs some work but I want to help with that."

"Are you sure that's ok like the city will need me," I say looking at Hawkeye, 

"It will be fine. Plus, I need to hunt down some of the other Avenger's. You're only a kid still. A mature one but let us adults do a few things for you. Plus, I think she likes you." Hawkeye says with a nudge and a wink to me,

"I think it's time for you to come to Wakanda," T'Challa says,

**Shuri POV:**

As I leave Peter, I wander over to Nakia, dressed in blue and black like my brother but blue instead of purple. Her hair is the usual and she has an evil grin across her face almost as big as the one on Okoye next to her.

"Greetings, soon to be sister in law," Nakia says with a wink at me which makes me smile, 

"Hey Nakia," I respond,

"You look a mess," Okoye says smiling while pulling out of thin air a makeup box,

"Thanks," I say taking it and starting to work on my face which looks like a troll with all the running mascara. 

"So, you are rather close with that white boy," Nakia says taking a seat and starting to pick at the food just in front of us, 

"Umm," I say a little taken aback and confused by the statement, 

"Oh yes, yesterday was quite interesting for me to watch, you should have seen those two working on those web-shooters, they were practically kissing." Okoye starts which makes me start to turn a little pinker in the cheeks,

"It was not that close!" I yell a little loud which gets a giggle from both the women,

"It's ok. I have read the file on him. From what I can see he is quite a good guy. For a white guy at least." Nakia says,

"I don't know. He is just so cool. Like with his powers and all that. But there is something about him that makes me want to run over and hold him to make sure he is going to be ok, so he can feel safe." I say trying to explain what I feel,

"I think it's the start of love. At the very least a strong friendship." Okoye states,

"I don't know," I say flatly as I finish fixing up my makeup. 

"It's ok. We have all been there before. Just see what happens." Nakia says,

"I won't see him after we leave today for a while," I state a little sad, 

"He didn't tell you?" Nakia asks confused,

"Who tell me what?" I ask,

"Well, T'Challa, tell you that he wants to train Peter in Wakanda to better utilize his powers and fighting style," Nakia states looking at me if I was some sort of madmen, 

With that, I feel my cheeks burn and a smile appear. I feel my heart ready to leap out of my chest and right onto the floor. "Yeah I sent over his file to T'Challa while he was flying over, he reviewed it and told me to pack his things for him," Okoye says, 

"Really?" I ask,

"Yeah well from his old apartment at 3 am. Which was fun." Okoye jokes rolling her eyes. 

"Now enjoy the rest of the wake," Nakia says, 

With that hours pass until it starts to become darker, and it's time for us to leave to head home. As I look around the room, I see Morgan with Peter. While Hawkeye stands over the top of them,

"Alright, next time I will make you something Morgan." Peter says ruffling her hair a bit, "Clint, your rooms should be available, not sure what's in it since we had to move back. But Karen can find you anything and make you most things in the lab. I think the armoury has been restocked with all your old equipment." He says shaking the Avenger's hand.

"Have a good time kid. Can't wait to work together again." He responds before turning and re-joining his own family.

Next Happy comes up to Peter, "Let me know when your back kid. I hope we can do lunch sometime. I always wanted to try that place in queens you and your Aunt spoke about." He says shaking Peter's hand,

"Absolutely Happy." He responds,

"Alright. Clint, you have my contact, just give me a call when we are needed. If you're in Africa give me a call, you can come and visit. I have a couple of arrows you may want to look at." My brother says slapping the Avenger on the back and walks into the circular Wakandan ship of my own design.

"What about my stuff?" Peter asks,

"Already packed," T'Challa says,

"Wait I need one more thing." He says before running off towards his room and I just stare in confusion. A minute later I watch him return, holding a red metallic diamond about the size of a backpack and a single blueprint rolled up. "Sorry. I needed to grab my suit." He says holding the diamond, "suit duffle bag," he states, and the diamond starts to move like liquid and forms a duffle bag in Peter's free hand. Impressive but could be significantly improved.

"Alright." I say wrapping my hand around his waist making him jump slightly, "We need to get going." I say pretty much pushing him onto the ship. Which is extremely similar to the one I came in on, set out in a similar way to a normal plane, just it is all in one room, storage on the side. With two rows of two seats running up and down the plane.

Peter places his bag down and stares in amazement, "This is amazing. Most of this is vibranium isn't it?" he asks looking around pure joy all across his face. He looks like a boy who just woke up for Christmas in all those American movies.

"Come on Peter, I will explain how all of it works later. Just sit down." I say pointing to a pair of chairs, as we sit it was almost instant, I see Peter yawn and fall asleep leaning on the side of the ship. Then I feel sleep overcome me, and I lay down onto something soft, 


End file.
